


MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing Drabbles

by ladymars



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymars/pseuds/ladymars
Summary: My entries for the MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing challenge.Summaries:1) M remains vigilant, even after everything.2) A prince seeks for his knight.2b) A science Q can't seem to understand.3) R and S try to advise Q.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	1. Week 1 - The Destination Board

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 Prompt:  
> This picture: https://pixabay.com/photos/travel-ad-plan-departure-airport-4865665/  
> Word Count: 100
> 
> Title: The Destination Board  
> Warnings: No Warnings Apply (Canon Character Death?)  
> Summary: M remains vigilant, even after everything

She finds the oddest device when she first arrives. A departure board flickering with the destinations of the colleagues she had left behind. M does remember that 008 was to be deployed to Havana and that R had a conference at Frankfurt. Her new friends here tell her there's much more to explore and enjoy, now that she has time to repose, but she decides to linger. No rest for the wicked, of course. She catches an expected arrival at Altuassee, Austria followed by an unexpected one. Huh. She should have suspected he would have boarded a plane for him.


	2. Week 2 - The Ballad of Sir Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Prompt:  
> Prompt: to strive, to seek, to find, but not to yield.  
> Word Count: 200  
> Genre: Angst 
> 
> Title: The Balad of Sir Bond  
> Warnings: Implied Major Character Death  
> Summary: A prince seeks for his knight.

Lady Moneypenny, from her kneel and still wearing her tattered armor, presented a scrap of burnt fabric to her prince. "This is all we found of him, Your Highness."

Cold ice ran through the prince's veins. His breath left him. "No, that can't be..."

"I saw him go into that cave myself," the knight interrupted, her voice tight, "I told him we should return, call for reinforcements, but he pushed inside."

"Stubborn bastard..." Sir Bond had escaped from dire situations, deadly situations, returned to life with a smirk, a swagger, and the head of their enemy in hand (never his sword, of course, always losing and breaking those), but from a man-eating monster? Of course he's stupid enough to jump in without hesitation.

Something pushed the prince up from his throne and to his feet. He staggered as if grief had possessed him and moved his limbs like the automatons he assembled, a yearning pulling him forward. "I'll find him. He's out there. I'll search the ends of the world for him."

Moneypenny paled. "But sir—"

"No!" His voice did not sound like his own, strangled and high. "He's out there!" A fury flickered in his eyes. "I'll never yield."


	3. Week 2 Extra - Second Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Prompt:  
> Prompt: to strive, to seek, to find, but not to yield.  
> Word Count: 200  
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Title: Second Opinions  
> Warnings: Terminal Illness  
> Summary: A science Q can't seem to understand.

It's a bit ironic, for him to get done in not by a bullet or in the hands of a sadistic madman but by a clump of his own cells in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Or is it a glitch in the genes? One single base pair of DNA misaligned that turned the great 007 into a pale ghost of himself. A late onset metabolic disorder? The doctors aren't sure of what could have caused his acute decline. _It could be any number of things_ , they tell him, with useless shrugs. First was the fatigue. Then the nausea. Then the anemia. Then he gets faint if he jogs up the stairs too fast. Suddenly, he's an almost permanent post at Medical.

Q has it all neatly documented. He still feels faint himself when he's on a plane, but he circumvents the globe in search of other opinions. An American tells him to get his affairs in order, while a doctor at Delhi gives him alternative treatments. The answers rattle around in his brain, contradicting and confusing, but he marches on for solutions. So long as he's still breathing, he would never give up on finding an answer.


	4. Week 3 - Slip Over Pints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 3 Prompt: slip  
> Word count: 300  
> Dialogue only
> 
> Title: Slip Over Pints  
> Warnings: No Warnings Apply  
> Summary: R and S try to advise Q.

"I don't know why I let you two drag me here. Three Science Branch heads at the same place outside of Headquarters? There must be guidelines against this."

"Well, I think that's 004 flirting with one of the secretaries, if that makes you feel better."

"And this place does make M's favourite chips."

"So, have another pint and tell us about your little crush..."

"Oh, shush, R. It's nothing like that."

"Q, dear, I heard you over the roar of the chemical hood. If Bond didn't hear you, he must be deaf from standing too close to explosions."

"Hell, I heard you from across the room even. 'Why don't you go and-'"

"I know what I said! It was just a slip of the tongue! Nothing more!"

"I think you want a slip of something else from him..."

"God, S, you're almost as vulgar as the agents. Leave poor Q alone."

"If I'm as vulgar as the agents, then Q definitely has a chance with 007. I bet Bond'd appreciate the honesty."

"...You'd really think so?"

"Q, don't-"

"Yeah! You have to be direct with guys like him, or else he's never gonna understand."

"Well, I suppose S has a point... Even if he did hear you, he might not have noticed the double entendre."

"Ugh, I'd say I was as direct as him driving a car into the side of a building."

"He's going to try to justify it like you're justifying it now. Doesn't he spend all his inactive time at Q Branch?"

"He hangs out around my Branch to get at the better weapons, obviously."

"Or to get at the Quartermaster. We're trying to save you some time here. Turn the slip of the tongue into a slip into bed."

"S, honestly, as bad as the agents..."


End file.
